An Encounter most Unforgetable
by Girlstar24
Summary: Revised version of "Secret Love" This story is about a hot headed teen who fell in love with his best friend. Best friend is oblivious to such feelings. This entire story is written in hot head's point of view. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Girlstar24, this is the revised version of my story "Secret Love. Hopefully this time, it makes more sense. I hope you all enjoy reading as I enjoy writing it. (^^)

**SUMMARY**: This story is about a hot-headed guy, Kyo who has a crush on his cute best friend; Tohru, but he never shows his feelings towards her until she takes him to see her favorite _male_ idol in a concert, Yuki, the famous and attractive singer. After having a very lucky yet fateful encounter on the way to the bathroom all three of them met each other and everything starts to go out of place. It's a love triangle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Warning: Shonen-ai, But that only happens in the later chapters if you don't want to read then please don't read and leave without making any problems, bad language.

This entire story is written in kyo pov.

Symbols = /**All symbols only work and I repeat, only for Kyo. So anyone else will be **like this. Just normal font./ **Okay? So please don't be confused…**

I = kyo's thoughts.

" " = Speak

B= actions

Chapter 1: Secret love

----Kyo POV---

**I'm resting on the school's rooftop, slowly watching the white clouds roam across the blue sky. **It's calms my boiling blood, I love the feeling when a gentle breeze brush across my face and leaves my hair in the wind.** I look at my black and white watch to see the time, and it exactly noon right now. **I guess it's time for lunch; I've been skipping English class every single day. Why? To calm my heart, of course… even though I know this love is hopeless. Why did I fall in love with her? **I look towards the ground, and smile. Realizing the truth as I look back up in the sky. **…Because I do. I'm in love with my best friend; I've known her since elementary school. Tohru Honda, she is like an angel to me. She's the complete opposite of me as well**, **compared to her, I guess I'm the devil. I love her so much, and now it hurts just thinking about it. She's adorable, kind-hearted and a wonderful cook. She's selfless and just… perfect. I'm such a coward; I couldn't even find the courage to confess my feelings for her. Believe me, I've tried. So many times, each time worse than the last. I don't remember when I first realized my friendship became a one-sided love, but I'll never forget how she saved me.

(The past)

I was an outcast, especially when my mother committed suicide. Everyone stared at me like I killed her, but I didn't. My father left me too, mentioning that I was a monster. I cried so much but no one cared. No one treated me like a human except for one person. Her name is Tohru Honda, she walked over to my corner and stuck out her hand. She smiled at me and said,

"Why are you by yourself? It's not fun being alone?"

At that time I thought she was mocking me… so I yelled back at her,

"Shut Up, it's not like I wanted to be alone."

Tears slowly flooded my eyes. I tried wiping it but it was useless, it kept pouring like rain.

She still stood there, like a dummy. She smiled at me and said these four words that I'll never be able to forget,

"Then let's be friends."

She's a stupid and naive dummy but she was my savior. She was the only one who talked to me, the only one whom befriended me. I grabbed onto her hand and we've been friends ever since.

___________________________________________________________________--

(Present)

I'm scared of losing her, my only friend. Of course, now I have people with me, but in my heart, there's only Tohru. I'm scared of being rejected, I scared of breaking our friendship. I rather suffer for my one-side love than to lose my childhood friend. Well, there's nothing I can do, and besides, it's not like she has someone she loves. If she did I don't know what I'd do. **After the talk in my head I opened the rooftop door and walked down the stairs. I walked past the hallway, and hear the bell ringing…**

"**RING RING RING RING"**

Perfect timing… I better look for Tohru. **I continued walking down the hallways until I saw Tohru's back. ** She's so beautiful, even in her school uniform. Even though every girl wears the same uniform, only Tohru can make it seem like a dress worthy for the angels. **I spin my head, knocking out those thoughts. **What am I thinking? I can't let her know my feelings.

"Hey! Tohru, time for lunch. Hurry it up already, will ya?" **I scream at her. I look angry, **but the truth is that I feel happy just talking to her.

"I'm sorry Kyo… Here's your lunch." The little angel said to me as she grabbed a blue lunch box from her locker. She hand it to me, with the same smiling face I fell in love with.

**I blush beet red as I grab it from her hands, I wouldn't even dare to look at her, **_I mean I could have fainted from looking at her smile_**.**

**Smack!**

**OW! **_Who dares to hit me? _**I turn around and see that it was the same old Yankee, Arisa Uotani. **The tough and violent girl, she's taller than most girls… She always yells at me and not to mention the fights that come with it.

"What the hell is your problem?" **I scream at her face with fists in the air**

"Eh? Did Carrot top wake up on the wrong side of the bed today? But that's normally the he always wakes up on…The stupid side of his bed" The Yankee said as she laughs in my face.

_I could feel a vein pop in my head. _**I clenched my fists.**

"Oh, so you _do_ want to fight? Alright, come at me. Right here, Right now!!!" **I scream at her with fists in her face. **She pushes the fists away and opened her mouth, about to say something but Tohru beats her,

"Stop! Stop fighting you guys. I hate it when my friends fight each other. Can't we all just get along? Please, lets go eat our lunch… before the bell rings…" Tohru said in her angelic little voice.

"Sorry Tohru, It's Kyo's fault… I mean, I tried to stop him… but he just kept picking on me…" The yankee said in an innocent.

Being sarcastic now are we? I swear, I was this close to yelling at her again but Tohru would probably cry.

**All three of us walk towards the cafeteria. Over by the corner, Tohru saw the hand of a familiar friend.**

"You guys, Saki saved us a seat. Come on…" **Tohru walked towards her waving friend as the Yankee and I soon followed her**. Saki Hanajima, a psyhic… she's polite most of the times but she can read auras, it's quite annoying. Tohru sat next to Saki and brought out her pink lunch box. **Unconciously I walked towards Tohru to seat next to her but that yankee pushed me aside and took that seat. I growl at her and I was about to say something but she beated me.**

"Sorry, Carrot top… but I'm sitting next to Tohru today, so you can just seat across from us. Don't look so angry, it's not like you're in love with Tohru…right?." The yankee asks with a smirk.

"I can sense a pink aura around you, Kyo…" The psyhic was trying to say. **I interrupt her, since I can only take such abuse.**

"SHUT UP! It's not like that… Tohru just a friend… it's perfectly fine sittng across from her… sheesh! You annoying nag." **I said aggranotly and take the seat across from Tohru. **_Okay, I know I'm lying but… I can't let her know._

"Who are you calling a nag, carrrot top!" The yankee roars at me.

_Carrot top… carrot top! Why is it always, Carrot top? Is it that hard to say my name? Come on, it's only three letters… K.Y.O._

"SHUT UP! Quit saying carrot top, ya yankee" **I scream back at the yankee**. **I continue glaring at the Yankee until I took a glance at Tohru, She sits at her seat silently with a confused face. She looks sad, but after a while… she notices me. She smiles the same angelic smile that I keep falling for. Unconicously I smile back.**"Hey, Kyo… why are you happy? Are you in love with Tohru?" The yankee asked in a serious voice, **I turned to face her and was about to say something back but she beat me to it…again… **and she resumed her teasing voice,

"…of course, you don't match Tohru… I mean I would never let someone like you be with Tohru…"

_I was dumbfounded_… **I slowly drift my sights to Tohru, and I see her blushing and looking at her lunch box.** _There's no way I could admit my feeling with such an audience._

"Shut up! Tohru and I are just best friends, there's nothing more or less… so please stop saying stuff like that**…" I said seriously as I look at my hands**.

"Yeah, Kyo's right… so please stop teasing Kyo, come on, you guys, let's go back to eatting our lunch…" Tohru said looking at the yankee and back at me, but she smiled at me, telling me to relax.

_I actually calmed down after seeing that smile_, and Tohru started to talk to the psyhic and Yankee, as I continue eatting the lunch Tohru made. **I couldn't help but smile back**, _even though I find the Yankee and Psyhic annoying_. _I can't help but admire their love for Tohru, I mean ever since Tohru lost her father from a deadily illness and at that time she was only a baby. Her mother just died a month ago from a car crash. Saki and __Arisa really tried their best to help Tohru, and sometimes get over protective of her, but in the end she chose to live with me and my foster father, so HA! to those two._

DING DONG DING

_Huh? That's the annoying bell, I guess lunch is finally over. _

"Have a good weekend, you guys! See you on Monday…" Tohru said as she waved those two good bye and pulled my arm.

"Come on, Kyo, we wouldn't want to be late to class, right?" Tohru asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" **I said while looking down as Tohru pulled me out of the cafeteria**. _My face is probably crimson right now, I mean I could hear my heart beats beating faster and faster. I mean the only sound I could hear is…_

THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP

"Kyo? Are you okay?" Tohru asked with her face up close to mine.

_WAH!_ **I pushed Tohru away**, _That scared the crap out of me… I mean I could feel my heart was going to burst out of my body._

"Too close, Tohru."** I said when my heart finally calmed down**.

"I'm sorry, I'll be careful next time… so please don't be mad." Tohru said with the same beautiful smile she always wears.

**My face becomes red again but I calmed my heart down and pulled her arm as I entered the classroom and whispered in a low voice that only Tohru and I could hear**,

"I'm not mad, thanks for the lunch…It was delicious. I'll wait for you when school ends by the school's entrance… so don't be late, okay?"

**Tohru hugs me, and my heart beat was going out of order right now… **_I wanted to hug her back, but I could see the whole class was watching me_**. Slowly I pulled her off of my waist and I just said one last thing before I went to my desk,**

"Too close, Tohru."

I wouldn't dare look back, I could feel my body heating up at the areas that Tohru touch. But I can't say, I'm not happy_. _

DING DONG DING

School finally ended and I waited for Tohru at the school entrance while sitting on one of the cold steps,

"Kyo…kyo" A familar voice said behind me, I turn my head around and I could see Tohru running down the hallway with a panting expression, that silly girl probably ran as fast as she could, so she wouldn't be late but she probably stopped to help someone along the way.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo, but you see, someone was asking me for help and you see…" Tohru was trying to say but **I finished her sentence**…

"…but I couldn't refuse them so I helped them and now I'm fifteen minutes late…" **I stared at Tohru, who was blushing red at the moment.** _See, so selfless… it's part of the reason why I fell in love with her._ **I just smiled and replied as I patted her head,**

"It's okay… waiting wasn't that horrible anyway…" **I said as I stood up**. Tohru ran up to my side and started to stand besides me before we started walking out of the school and down the main street heading towards my foster dad's home.

"So… kyo?" Tohru asked me as she was walking with me to our house.

"What's the matter, Tohru?" **I asked looking at her seriously**.

"I have a secret that I want to share with you… only you, I mean I haven't even told Saki or Arisa. So after dinner can you come to my room, I have something private to discuss with you." Tohru asked as she blushed. What secret could she be hiding that she can't tell anyone but me. I mean not even those two other girls.

Author's note: Tohru's got a secret that only Kyo can know… What's this big secret about? Is it a question that Kyo wants to hear? How will Kyo react...

What do my readers think? Review and tell me what you think…

And so this concludes the first chapter to "An Encounter Most Unforgettable"

…Thanks for reading everyone (^^).


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! This is girlstar24, bringing to you… Chapter two of "An encounter most Unforgettable".

First off, I want to thank my fellow readers for reviewing. It brings me great joy to know that people actually love reading my fics.

Well, I wouldn't want to waste your precious reading time for more of my nonsense, so here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. (^^).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Warning: Shonen-ai, But that only happens in the later chapters if you don't want to read then please don't read and leave without making any problems, bad language.

Symbols = you know the drift; these symbols are only representing Kyo's thoughts, and actions. (Speaking is for everyone… but if you see _these kinds of words_ or **perhaps these kinds of words** then it's for Kyo only.

" "= speak

B = Actions

_I = _Kyo's thoughts

Chapter 2: A misleading secret

**I walk down the main street, alongside with Tohru. **_Everytime I think about it, I feel so happy… it's just like walking with a girlfriend. _**I shake my head, **_I can't think like that… I can't let her know my feelings._

" Kyo, Are you okay? Why are you shaking your head?" The beautiful angel asks in her usual angelic voice.

_Crap, she actually saw me. I could feel my face heating up._

"Kyo, why is your face all red? Oh no, don't tell me… are you sick?" Tohru asks me as she gently places her hand on my forehead.

_**I push her hand away. **My heart is beating so fast right now… calm down, my heart… please, calm down._

"Nothing, Tohru… I'm fine. I'm just thinking…" I said in my usual cool voice, as cool as I could make it. 

"Okay, I'm glad you're fine." Tohru said with her beautiful smile.

**I look away… **_with my heart betraying me. This is one of those times where I want to confess, but… I just don't have the courage._

"Tohru…" **I try to say. **_Come on, Kyo… you can do it. Just say those words…Will you go out with me? It's only six little words. If you can beat up the bad guys then you can say those six wittle words. I've got to be a man… It's now or never…_

"Tohru… Will you…" **I try saying, well… more like mumbling… **

"Kyo… remember I have a secret to tell you… It's private, so please don't mention anything to Mr. Sohma." Tohru said as she blushes and looks at the ground.

**I open my mouth…** _come on, say it. Kyo, you can do it._

"Oi! You've both returned… How was school today?" My foster father said gently from the house porch.

"Oh, mister Sohma. I've had a great day in school today. How was your day?" Tohru said as she bows her head and smiles.

"Just perfect…" My foster father said with a smile.

"That's great to hear… and Kyo, remember… come to my room after dinner" Tohru said with a smile and walks into the house.

_That smile could become a weapon. It completely stabs me in the heart, but it doesn't matter, because my heart only belongs to her. Her and only her._

**I was about to walk into the house but a hand was placed on my shoulder, I turn around to see that it was Kazuma Sohma. **Kazuma Sohma, a kind man of about forty years old. He took me in when I was about five, which was when my mother commited sucide. I consider him as my real father, because my real father left me. The only downside about him is that he can't cook, but Tohru cooks for us so I guess it's okay.

"So any progress?" Kazuma asks me a gentle voice.

_Why is he asking me this? Don't tell me, he found out?_

"What are you talking about?" **I ask. **_I must be calm. I can't let him know._

"Between you and tohru, or did you decide to stay in the name of "Best Friends Forever" Kazuma said with a smile.

How did he find out? I was secretive too…

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" **I said with a chuckle. **

"Don't lie… I could see how you look at her, how you act around her? So spill, did you have any progress… I mean I know Tohru is kind of slow when it comes to these things but she's a good girl. With a kind heart that's rare to come across." Kazuma said in a concern voice.

_Obviously__ I know that… I mean, otherwise I wouldn't have fallen for her. _**I blush red. **_…Fallen so hard. So deep that I can't even get myself up anymore._

"Okay, I did fall in love with her… but don't tell her anything. If you do then I'll hate you forever. She's my best friend and I never want to lose her _even if that means I'm doomed to best friends forever._" **I said with the last part quietly**. **I blush red again as I walk into the house.**

_I can't believe my dad found out, but does Tohru really know nothing? _**I shake my head and grab my stuff to my room. **_Of course, she knows nothing… I mean I was really careful. _

KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK….

_I wonder who's at the door…_

"Kyo, are you in there…" Tohru said outside the door.

Tohru… my beautiful angel… I truly wish I could tell you that but I'm a coward.

"Yeah, What do you want?" I said in the cool voice… _I can't slip up… _

Silence appoarched us. _Did I hurt her feelings… why isn't she saying anything?_

"Um… Dinner's ready… sorry for bothering you." Tohru said with an upset voice.

_Damn… I really did hurt her feelings. I'm so stupid. I don't derserve to love you. _

**I could hear the foot steps leaving the door and heading down the hallway. I jump out of my bed and rush towards my door. I smash open it and I could see Tohru looking at me, with tears streaming down her face. I could see her wiping her tears away and smiling at me. **_Tohru, my selfless angel… if you're hurt then yell at me. Punish me, but please don't smile at me like that. That smile is as painful as needles in my heart. It breaks me..._

"Tohru…" **I said gently.**

"Oh Kyo, what's the matter?" She says as she smiles that bright smile. _But I could see the tears building up in her eyes. I wanted to kick myself. _

"um… Tohru, after dinner… I have something to tell you. So can you listen to me?" **I ask as I look down on the ground.**

"Of course, I'll listen to you… but I have go now. The food's getting colder by the second." Tohru said with a smile. She turned around and continue walking down the hallway. She never turn her head once. She just kept walking down the hallway and disappearing from my sight. _She probably hates me… I don't blame her. I'd hate myself too. _

**I walk down the hallway and down the stairs and meet up with my family for the delicous dinner that Tohru cooked. **_The food was delicous. She's perfect, inside and out. She would be the perfect wife, and hopefully mine._

"Thanks for dinner, Tohru, I have to go do something. Tohru… I think you'd make a great wife…" **I said without really thinking about it. **_Why the hell did I say that. I could see Tohru blushing and Kazuma smirking. I was blushing too, but I have think of an excuse to save myself._

"… I mean the way you cook is awsome." **I said as I blush more… I didn't even believe the fact that I could blush so much.**

"You're welcome…" Tohru said with the same smile…_ at least she didn't notice my blushing, and felt embarassed by what I said_.

"That's right, Kyo… Tohru, you'd make the perfect wife for someone who's extremely hot-heated and easily gets into fights. Not to mention someone who always uses violence as a way to get what he wants…" Kazuma said with a smile at Tohru and a smirk at me. Tohru just smiled… I continued heading out but I heard Tohru saying something…

"Wait! Kyo, I…"

"I got it… I'll wait for you…" **I said as I walked out.**

**I headed towards the stairs and walked into the guest room… the room where Tohru was staying. I sat on the ground besides her closet and placed my face on my hands.** _I can't believe I said that… and the look on Kazuma's face… I mean I know he meant well… but he's pushing things way to fast._

CREAK

The door opened and I turned my head to see that it was Tohru.

"Hey… thanks for coming…" Tohru said gently as she sat besides me

"No prob… but what did you want to say to me that you couldn't tell anyone." **I ask anxiously. **

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" Tohru asked with her face turning away.

_Is she asking me out? No, don't get my hopes up… this could be something else. Calm down, heart… please… I beg of you, please… calm down._

"No." **I said as I blush, and I look away.**

"That's great… To be honest I was scared that you'd hate me, but I'm happy to know everything's fine …So if you could, can you please come with me to a concert. I have two free tickets…" She said as she placed a hand on my leg. _What! Did she just say love… could she possibly…_

…but then immediately Tohru continued speaking…

"I kind of fell in love with this idol… I mean he looks just so hot… that I can't get his face out of my mind… I mean I spent each night thinking about him…" Tohru kept saying disregarding my heart breaking in half. _I knew it was too good to be true. So the love she felt was towards this idol. I felt so hurt but it's my own fault for not telling her my love… maybe I should tell her now… I mean right now seems like the perfect time._

"Tohru…I have something to say to you…" **I tried to say but Tohru just blurted out…**

"Yes Kyo… wait… before you say anything… I just want to say something first. I'm just so happy right now that you're not making fun of me but seeing you supporting me right now…I just so grateful. I mean, I'm so happy to have a friend as great as you… If I never met you then I don't know what I would have done. Okay, what did you want to say…"

_What can I say now? I can't burn her happiness away just to say my stupid confession, when she's so happy right now… well I shouldn't be so mad. I mean, he's an idol, there's no way my angel could meet him face-to-face, right?_

"So what's his name…" **I said with a smile**.

"Oh! His name is Yuki Sohma… kind of cool, right? Same last name as you Kyo… here's a picture…" Tohru said smiling back as she went over to her dresser to grab out a flyer.

_I didn't want to look at his stupid face; I mean he's still a rival no matter what._ She handed me the flyer… _well I won't lie, he's not bad looking. With his purple eyes and gray hair. For some reason he kind of reminds me of a rat. He almost looks like a girl… but more importantly I can't believe Tohru would have this flyer and placed it in her dresser. It makes me kind of mad… but I knew it was jealousy. _

"So… Kyo, can you come?" She asked with those adorable little eyes.

_There's absolutely no way I could say no._

"Yeah… if it makes you happy?" I said softly.

"Yay! Thanks Kyo… you're a life saver." Tohru said happily.

_But then I just realized something_.

"Wait! Tohru… why couldn't you say this to anyone but me." **I asked seriously**. _Seriously, why was this a big secret?_

"Oh! That's because Kyo, you're my only best friend… you're the only person I could trust with all of my heart, and I'm glad to know that my decisions in friends didn't betray me" Tohru said happily as she hugged me.

_I don't know if I should be happy or sad hearing this_… **but I hugged her back before pushing her off and opening the door, I said one last thing to Tohru before heading back to my own room,**

"See ya tomorrow, Tohru."

"Good night, Kyo… and thank you so much for understanding." Tohru said happily.

**I closed the door behind me and I lean against it with my eyes closed. **_Am I doomed to "Best Friend" Forever…_

"Kyo…" A voice said out from the left… **I turned to see that it was Kazuma**…

"Good luck tomorrow, Kyo. Don't forget a date is a date no matter the reason… so steal her heart tomorrow." Kazuma said happily with a smile and patted my shoulder as he walked past me, and down the stairs.

"Thank you" I said quietly to myself and smiled knowing that I have someone supporting me too. I walked into my room and opened my closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and gray baggy jeans. I set it aside on my bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. When I came back to my bedroom, I lie down on my bed. _This is my chance to make Tohru see me as man, and not just a best friend. I have to steal her heart… _**After that thought I went to sleep.**

Author's note: The secret is finally out. Kyo's confident knowing that Tohru's chances of meeting the idol face to face is slim, but can he really be sure of that? Will Kyo take this opportunity to confess to Tohru? Will Kyo be able take Tohru's heart or does her heart already belong to this idol?

What do you think? Review and tell me your thoughts on this love. Will this love blossom or will everything crash down?

…And so this concludes Chapter 2 of "An encounter most Unforgettable"

Thanks for reading everyone. (^^)


End file.
